Grasping
by hellina
Summary: heero and the other gboys search to become more then just soldiers in a new world of peace...rated for yaoi content and wufies mouth
1. Chapter 1

Hellina- hello all I am hellina princess of darkness and this is my muse Kerin.

Kerin- hello kind readers

Hellina-Kerin is my prince of darkness, isn't that right sweet heart?

Kerin- I will pay you if you save me from her

Hellina- glares at Kerin this is just a teaser if you like it I will start wrighting it for real it will be a 1x2x1 and probably some 4x5x3 with some 6x5 thrown in with a little 4x3 any who I don't own any thing so don't sue. comments and criticism are welcome, Enjoy.

The war had ended not on a day that was so special that it would be remembered always if not for the diplomatic end to oz no it was a day like any other day under the hot September sun.

Just as the day had not been particularly special nor had the night brought profound enlightenment The starlight still filled the ever changing sky as it always had and life went on with out respite in the little cities and towns on earth and on the colonies. Really the only peoples lives that had changed that day where those of the soldiers.

Heero Yuy reminded himself of the tinyness of his life compared to all the rest of the world and colonies as he sat outside his last and latest safe house along side his best friend duo Maxwell he thought of all the people who would think of them as no more then assassins that were forgotten along with the troubles of the war. he Heero Yuy was supposed to along side his comrades slip in to the shadows and not draw to much attention to themselves, those where their orders…too bad the war was over and they were not soldiers any more, cause they might have listened if they were.

Hellina- well there u have it the first installment of grasping tell me if you like it I may continue if enough of you do, I really like it but it just might be me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellina- well I got a review my first and it wasn't a flame so I have decided to continue unfortunately I need some help so any one who is interested on being my muse or you know just talking with me about stories and such I would love your feed back, oh and to every one who is reading this GO TO MY SITE yes it is new improved and waiting for someone to look at it the address is http/ yes, yes thank you for your support and hopefully reviews. A big thnx to **Aenai **who is my first and thus far only review thnx hun. And to every one else this will soon be replaced by a chapter so please don't report me please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hellina- well yes another review sooo I decided to update though I don't know how good it will be or when this will really be out I'm righting this on the 25th of October so it should be out by at least next week…tomorrow if I decide to make it one or two pages long. Any who…

Kerin- your rambling again just get on with the story

Hellina- I have to thank my newest reviewer first, so too **Angelic-Yuy**, Thank you for your review and your great ideas… I really wish I could read your profile but sadly I don't know any languages other than English Japanese and a little French… sorry. but again thnx for the review.

Kerin- wow that was pointless

Hellina-Kerin shut up I love all of my reviewers okays people please go to my web sit pretty please?...if any one has anything to you know contribute to it that would be most obliged.

Kerin- and now on with the story hellina does not own anything pertaining to Gundam Wing although she does own any and all characters that may or may not be used in the making of this story.

Chapter one- being normal id highly over rated

The sun was rising on a new day in the Sanq kingdom, and Relena Peacecraft was waiting patently for the pilots of the Gundams to come to her she was sure they would.

Well at least a few of them, she new now that the war was over Quarter would go back to running his fathers busyness, and that Trowa would go back to his sister, but that left three ex soldiers with no where to go.

Heero was most indefinitely not going to want to go back to J, Wufies' home had been destroyed, and duo had been a street rat, Relena was really quite proud of her self for inviting them all to stay for a while. maybe she could get closer to all of them in the process or at least get Zechs over his obsession with Wufie…or you know get them together what ever worked out. So as the bell struck six and the door bell rang just down the hall she couldn't help but be at least a little proud of herself right?

Heero looked around the lightly furnished living room he was now standing in. this home in the middle of suburbia was defiantly not what he had been picturing the queen of the world living in, but Relena had always surprised him.

"Heero, Duo, Wufie, how nice of you to come." Relena said with practiced grace as pagan showed them in to her sitting room.

"you said you had a job for us?" duo asked tilting his head in an ever so curious way.

"Well… yes to get to the point I do, I need a new security team and since we all know each other I didn't think any of you would be to adverse to the idea. You would live here and get paid more then enough for what ever you wish to be yours, you would get four weeks of vacation time and of course if anything comes up I'm sure we can get you more time. How does that sound to you if you like you can start Monday?"

"Well I don't know about you guys but that sounds damn good to me, plus we would be showing those goddamned son of a bitches that we weren't just some useless tools, fade in to the shadows they say…"

"Duo enough I'm sure her ladyship doesn't want to hear about that." Heero said looking at his partner in obvious scorn.

"Yah, yah right I'm sorry ro' let my mouth get away with me there."

"Hn"

"Actually I would love to hear how you guys made it out of there alive, I mean of what I know of the Doctors I didn't think there was much chance of you guys coming out alive, and certainly if you did they would have been long dead, you know like a kill or be killed thing."

"I think it is reasonable to let our new employer in on a few of our secrets hmm?" Wufie said diplomatically.

"Yah can we ro'?"

"I see no reason not to…"


End file.
